Team Possible  DataStream
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are facing a new mission.  They have to travel to a new world to complete their task.  They are facing a different world of old and new villians, old and new friends and seeking within themselves to save their world and this strange new world.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone. It's Captainkodak1. Rich and I are pleased to present our new story.

_**This is a story of two worlds and those beings that inhabit them. One of these is our world. The world we inhabit. The world we see and feel. This is the world outside of the screen. The other world is the world of the internet, the world of programs, firewalls, passwords, an electronic micro-civilization that lives and breathes on the other side of the screen. We have created this world. Because we created this world, part of us lives there too on the other side of the screen. Now both worlds are in danger. Kim and Ron take the ultimate step. They must enter the digital world and become part of it. They must travel the internet as they try to protect both worlds. This is Team Possible – DataStream. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO GO GO MADDOGS GO, GO GO GO MADDOGS GO"

Eighteen pompoms shook in the airs as nine voices yelled out in unison. Eight skirts twirled as the cheerleaders spun and froze into position. Kim stepped out in front bringing her pompoms up over her head.

"M – ID- DLETON - Let's go Middleton!"

Kim stopped and turned around.

"Okay everyone that was great. Take a break and then we will work on the new routine."

Dropping her pompoms in a pile, Kim stepped over to the cooler where the bottles of water for the cheerleaders sat on ice. She pulled one bottle out of the ice, twisted off the top and took a long slug of the cold water. Turning around she watched as the football team practiced on the field. She had her eye on one particular player with the number 7 on his jersey.

The team was running a scrimmage with the defense against the offense. Kim watched as the ball was hiked. Ron took the handoff and started up the field. One player made a diving lunge but Ron literally leaped over him. Another made a grab for Ron but he came to almost a complete stop allowing the player to pass in front of him. Ron sped up and continued down field. Kim blew a kiss to him as he approached where she was. He was just about in front of Kim when he winked at her. She was about to wave at him when she heard the smack of shoulder pads. Her instincts borne from dodging Shego's plasma bolt allowed her to jump into a spinning cartwheel out of the way. Mack "Mack truck" Brown had caught Ron as he was distracted and drove Ron into the ground along the sidelines. Kim winced at the impact and turned to check on her boyfriend.

Ron lay on the ground groaning slightly. Kim knelt at his side and removed his helmet.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron's eyes rolled around for a second then focused on Kim.

"KP! Boy did I ever feel that!"

Mack stood off to the side as he pulled his helmet off. Bonnie came bouncing over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Mackie honey, that was an awesome hit! Hey K, bet your boyfriend learned how if feels to get hit by a real man."

Kim turned with fire in her eyes when Barkin stormed up screaming.

"BROWN! What the heck were you thinking? This is a scrimmage, not an assassination attempt. Five laps."

Mack turned to Barkin.

"Come on Coach, it was a good hit. It's about time he learned to take a hit."

Barkin glared at the player.

"Mr. Brown, I would bet that Stoppable has been hit harder by some of the freaks he and Possible deal with all the time. Some, I am sure would send you screaming for your momma. Now it's seven laps for back talking."

Brown's composure dropped as he started his laps. Bonnie turned to Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin, that is not fair. You just are protecting that loser. Besides it's K's fault. She distracted her little pet."

Kim jumped to her feet and started to open her mouth when Barkin interrupted.

"QUIET!"

Kim snapped her mouth shut but glared at Bonnie.

"Rockwaller, two laps for talking back. Possible, one lap for distracting one of my players."

Kim started to argue but decided discretion was the better part of valor. Ron stood up and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his touch.

"STOPPABLE! Keep the PDA off the field. Hit the showers, you are done for the day."

Kim patted Ron on the shoulder pads as she turned to do her laps.

"See you after practice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked over to the bleachers where Ron was waiting for her. She sat down and picked up a water bottle from her bag at her feet. Kim passed him another water bottle from her bag. They both took sips from the bottles before settling back against the bleachers. Tara and Hope waved at Kim and Ron as they gathered their belongings and walked off the field. The MadDogs were on their way to the best football season they had ever had. The Cheerleading squad with the Pep Puppies backing them up had a good shot at the regionals.

Kim and Ron sat side by side, as they always had. The two had settled back into the simple friendship that they had before, but now there was something deeper. Kim still had her Ron Night, and Ron had his Kim Night. They had one night a week that was to be the serious date night. The rest of the time was devoted to just hanging out together. The media had finally let them alone a couple months after the prom. Team Possible had been the big news of the summer. First, they had saved the world again and second they were now seriously dating. Now Ron was a star running back, and he was dating the head cheerleader. The couple who had turned the food chain on its ear was redefining the term again.

Kim stood and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go Ron. We don't have that much homework so maybe we can ride around in the Sloth before heading home."

Ron pulled her to her feet and turned to grab both their bags. He held out his hand as she took it and they headed for the gym.

"Sound's good to me KP. Why don't we ride by the park? I'll meet you at the Sloth after you get cleaned up."

Later, Ron pushed open the door for Kim and they headed out to the parking lot. They had just about reached Kim's car when they heard yelling.

"There they are!"

Kim and Ron turned to face a number of people with cameras with quite a few teens. They were swamped in an instant with autograph books and questions. The cameras snapped frame after frame as the two of them signed book after book or on occasion some other item. The Nakasumi Toy Company had started producing a boxed set of action figures of Kim, Ron and Rufus. Now several of these boxes appeared before them for their autographs. After a few minutes, they were able to sign all the autographs and pose for pictures. They finally were able to get in the Sloth and head for the park.

"That is getting annoying." Kim stated as she sat back in her seat. Ron made the right hand turn out of the school parking lot and accelerated up the road.

"Yeah" Ron said blushing. "Our mail certainly has become interesting."

Kim just nodded and sighed. They may be famous to some people but there were others with less than complimentary opinions. The hate mail had increased over the past few weeks and the fact that the two of them were now dating just added fuel to the fire. The hate mail fell into two main classes. The first group contained attacks for what they did. The second contain the attacks on them personally. Ron got the hate mail for being Jewish and Kim got it because she was a girl. There were hate letters about how they dressed, how they talked and just about every aspect of their lives. Both of them went through the mail together and categorized it into those that would receive a reply, those thrown away and those that to be turned over to the police. However, they did not have to worry about that right now. They were free for the afternoon.

Ron drove toward Middleton Park. The sun was shining and the day was warm. They rolled down the windows and let the air flow through the car. Kim sat back in her seat and let the wind blow her hair back. She reached across with her left hand and laid it on his thigh. Ron glanced to the right quickly, then lowered his right hand and patted hers. The traffic was light for a Friday afternoon and soon he turned the Sloth into the gate of the park. He pulled into a parking space, rolled up the windows and turned off the ignition. Getting out of the car and he stepped around to open the door for Kim. She took his hand and they entered the park.

"Com'n Kim let's go over here."

Ron pointed over to the playground.

"Ron all that is over there is the kid's playground." Kim said as she pulled them to a stop.

"I know KP. There's just something I would like to do."

Ron laughed that childish laugh of his as he pulled Kim on with him. Kim giggled and followed him as they entered the playground. All around there were small children playing on the various pieces of equipment. Ron pulled Kim toward one piece of playground equipment and stopped in front of it. Kim stared down with wide eyes. They were standing at the seesaw. Her thoughts went back Erik pushing her on the swings while Ron sat ignored on the seesaw. Kim turned to look at Ron, his face smiling and expectant. Kim let out a laugh and gave him a playful shove in the direction of the other seat. She took her seat and pushed up so Ron could get on his end. She bobbed her end up and down a couple of times then both started into the rhythm of going up and down. Ron watched as Kim's hair flew up and down on the rise and fall of her seat. Kim saw Ron smiling back and the two just watched and laughed at each other as they went up and down, remembering many times the two of them had played on that seesaw.

"Hey you two, that is supposed to be for the little kids. I do not care if you two do save the world. Either leave or I'll get a ranger."

Kim and Ron stopped quickly as a large irate mother scolded at them. Kim hopped off quickly, so fast that Ron's end slammed to the ground spilling him head over heels backward. Kim ran over to Ron, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Excuse us." Kim said blushing and giggling as the two teens ran from under the glare of the woman. Rufus blew a big raspberry at the women as they passed by.

The two teens burst out laughing as they raced from the play area and headed up the hill toward their favorite spot in the park. Ron sat down under their tree and pulled Kim into his lap. She snuggled down laying her head on his chest enjoying the few quiet moments the two of them had. Later they stood and walked hand in hand back to the car.

Kim curled her arm around his and pulled him closer to her.

"Thanks Ron. That was fun."

Ron patted her arm and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"Thanks KP; I just thought it would be something neat to do."

Kim smiled back at him; this was the friend she remembered. He had really stepped up to the line with the Diablo mission, but this was the Ron she had known all of her life. This was her Ron. Now he was stepping up at school and even more on missions. He held the door for Kim as she climbed in. He stepped around the car, got in the drivers seat and headed the car for her house.

Mrs. Possible was in the kitchen cooking supper when she saw Kim and Ron riding up the street to the house. She had been elated when Kim and Ron had walked up onto the porch after the prom. Watching through the peephole she had seen Kim kiss Ron in a certain fashion. Mr. Dr. Possible's blood pressure would have gone through the roof if he had seen his only daughter kissing any boy in said fashion. Over the summer the relationship had deepened between the two. Mrs. Possible had noticed the change over the summer, before they had been all over each other constantly, now they were back to like they were before, friends but also something more.

The door to the garage opened as Kim and Ron entered the Possible home. The two teens entered the kitchen and Kim went up to give her mother a hug. Anne turned to Ron as Kim returned to his side. Her mother's eye caught the ease with which she took his hand, as if it was second nature. A smile crossed her face.

"Staying for supper Ron, we are having meatloaf, mashed potatoes, string beans and dessert." Mrs. Possible glanced at her daughter knowing what Ron's answer would be.

"Sounds good Mr.P."

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him toward the stairs to her room.

"Let's get as much of this homework done as we can before supper."

"Ah, KP, the mouse ears channel has a marathon on this afternoon. All the greatest episodes of Real Heroes."

Kim grabbed Ron by his ear.

"Your DVR is recording everything show no doubt. Now it is time to study."

The two teens climbed the stairs to Kim's room.

"Door open, Kimmie-cub." Mr. Possible shouted from the living room.

"Yes, daddy" Kim called back.

Ron tossed his book bag on Kim's bed and sat down on the rolling chair next to it. Kim had gone behind her screen. Her cheerleader uniform flipped over the top and soon she came out dressed in her peasant blouse and the matching pants.

Kim growled, "Argghhhh" as she fell on her bed next to Ron's book bag as she placed hers next to his.

"You save the world several times over and still your dad doesn't trust you having a guy in your room."

Ron opened his book bag and took out two textbooks.

"Latin or History?"

Kim rolled over to her bag and opened it.

"Latin, let's get the worst over with first."

The two teens pulled out their workbooks and started to work. Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and dozed on Kim's pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pentagon

Sgt. Gerald Kelley sat at his console monitoring the internet connections with the servers at the Pentagon. These were the public connections. The command systems were mostly separate from the public systems behind powerful firewalls. However, there was still a chance that someone would try to hack into the main systems that could hold classified information. He had a boring job but it paid well. He mostly just made sure all of the systems were up to date and operating. Kelley pushed back from his workstation to grab a cup of coffee and a doughnut from the table behind him. He sat for a moment munching on his doughnut when an alarm sounded on his terminal. He spun around spilling the hot coffee in his lap.

"Yeouch" he screamed as he pushed his chair back to his station. He tapped quickly at his terminal and blanched. Someone had broken through the first firewall and was attempting to break through the second. The sergeant slid his mouse over on his screen and clicked a font that sounded an alarm to the other programmers and monitors. The compromising connection was severed before the intruder could break through the code of the second firewall. He attempted to trace the ICP of the intruder but somehow there was no address available. Whoever had attempted the break-in had covered their tracks well and had disappeared.

Major Drummond, the senior officer on duty came and stood beside the sergeant staring at the screen as the sergeant attempted to trace the intruder.

"Report" he ordered.

The sergeant sat up and began typing at his console as he made his report. "Major at 16:34:30, an intruder made it through the first firewall. Somehow, they were able to disengage the alarms. We were not aware that a breakthrough had been made until they had found the second firewall and attempted to breakthrough that. At that moment, another alarm was activated. I immediately started a trace on the intruder, but apparently the noticed the trace and broke the connection. At that point, I instigated a shutdown of the connections from alpha 1-2 to beta 2-4. By that time the intruder had disappeared, all my traces came up with nothing."

Major Drummond nodded and stood.

"Ok, Sergeant, well done, file the report and slowly reopen those connections."

"Yes, Sir." The sergeant saluted.

"And sergeant?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Go change your pants."

"Yes, sir!"

Major Drummond walked back to his office and closed his door. He sat behind his desk and picked up his phone. Dial a number quickly; he waited for the other party to answer. A voice responded and the Major began his report.

"General, this is Major Drummond. They tried again sir. They were able to make it to the second firewall and were on the way to breaking though. We were unable to trace the intruder. That makes the fourth time that they have attempted the breakthrough."

The Major sat listening for a moment as the voice at the other end spoke at length.

"Yes, Sir, I think we need to activate the project."

The Major grimaced for a moment as he listened.

"Yes sir, I will make the call. I will report back to you when they go active."

Drummond hung his phone up and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He stood and left his office in the computer section. He walked down the hall past the different computer rooms. He approached the room where the computer banks were. He tapped his security code onto the pad at the side of the door. The door slid open and he entered the room. He turned, walking past a number of computer banks he approached the far wall and a non-descript door with a code designation. A small numeric pad at the side of the door came to life as he entered another code. A panel slid back to reveal a palm reader. The Major placed his hand on the pad and a green bar of light scanned his hand. The door slip open and he entered what appeared to be a small closet. Inside the closet was a simple chair and computer terminal. Beside the terminal was a small notebook with the name Project DataStream on it. He sat down and opened the notebook. Inside were simple instructions.

"To activate Project DataStream, type the two initials of each of the primary parties and press enter. Then enter your service number and security code."

He tapped the space bar to activate the screen. Three small boxes came to view in the middle of the screen, he typed in the code, moved the cursor to the next box entered his service number, and then his security code. He sat for a moment then pressed enter. The screen went blank for a moment then displayed.

"Project DataStream activated."

The major stood and left the small closet and headed back to his office. On the screen of the terminal the words, "Project DataStream activated" began to blink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All across the nation the commands of the various military units, as well as the various offices of the FBI, CIA and the National Security Agency received notices on their command nets.

_attentionattentionattentionattentionattentionattentionattentionattentionattention_

_This is a priority one message_

_The following US citizens are now under Special Protection Orders. All military units and Law Enforcement organizations will consider any and all requests by the following parties to be Class A-1 security matters and direct requests from the President of the United States. It is also ordered that the following citizens and their families will be protected at all costs in men and material. The parties are:_

_Possible, Kimberly Anne_

_Stoppable, Ronald Eugene_

_Load, Wade Alvin_

_End of message_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like another piece of meatloaf Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked as she stood over her creation with the knife and fork.

"MMppfff…please" Ron attempted to swallow the food in his mouth as he attempted to answer Kim's mother.

"Left or right hemisphere?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Hmmm…." Ron made a show of thinking. "Gimme some frontal lobe there. Maybe it'll give me some brainpower."

"Ron…that will not help you." Kim giggled as she glanced at him.

"Let's hope something will help." stated Mr. Possible from his place at the table.

Mrs. Possible cut the piece of meatloaf as Ron passed his plate. She laid the piece on his plate and picked up a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"More potatoes?" She asked.

"More, more." Squeaked Rufus from his place beside Ron. His whiskers were coated in mashed potatoes.

"Sure Mrs. P, load me up." Ron said as he nodded.

"Sure, why not, he just eats more than any of us." Dr. P deadpanned.

"Now, dear, Ron is almost a member of the family, he a growing young man and he needs all he can get." Mrs. P scolded her husband.

"And I hope we keep it at "almost a member" for a little while yet." He replied.

Kim and Ron stopped eating for a moment as they both turned beet red. They both stared at the head of the table where Mr. Possible sat with a smile on his face.

"Now, James, what have I told you about teas….." Mrs. Possible started to say.

BE BE BE BEEP

Kim groaned and laid her head back for a second. Tonight was Friday night, their main fun night. She was so not in the mood for a mission.

BE BE BE BEEP

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pants pocket and activated the device.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade was typing rapidly on his computer. "Kim, Ron, your ride will pick you up in a minute. They will bring you to my house."

"YOUR HOUSE!" The two teens chorused.

"Yeah, this mission is uh… different and will start from here. Don't worry about changing. I have new… mission wear for you here." Wade answered as he tried to smile.

Kim and Ron looked up at the front door when they heard a car horn. They sighed as they pushed back from table, folded their napkins and stood up.

"Be back as soon as we can. Later mom, later dad." Kim kissed each of her parents in turn and grabbed Ron's hand. The two jogged for the door. Ron turned and ran back to the table. He put two pieces of pie on two napkins for dessert.

"Can't leave the best part of the meal behind." He said grinning.

"Ron, let's jet." Yelled Kim.

Ron joined Kim as they ran out the door. Ron passed Kim her pie. She accepted his gift giggling. Both of them stopped and stared out into the street. There was a car waiting there, but what was with the car surprised them. Fully armed soldiers had cordoned off the street; more were jumping off trucks packed on the street. Wheeled Light Armored Vehicles were sitting in front of and behind the car waiting for them. When the two of them came out of the house, a squad of soldiers jogged up and flanked the teens. An officer in battle dress approached the two teens and saluted.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Please let's be on our way."

He turned and gestured back to the waiting car. The soldiers formed a cordon around the two teens as they walked down the drive and entered the car. Other soldiers spread out in a skirmish line surrounding Kim's house. The car pulled off into the darkening sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motorcade approached the low-slung ranch house built into the side of a hill on the outskirts of Middleton. Another squad of soldiers was waiting for them as the car stopped. A sergeant opened the door and gestured for the two of them to step out an head for the door. Kim stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Mrs. Load welcomed them.

"Kim, Ron, it's so good to see you. Wade said you were coming. He is in his room. Ya'll go on back there. Go down the hall, it's the second door on your right."

Kim and Ron entered the home and walked the hall. They reached the door and knocked.

"Wade?" Kim asked.

"Come on in Kim." Wade called.

Ron opened the door and entered Wade's room. There were no windows. Wade's room was actually three rooms together with a bathroom. The first room appeared to be his bedroom. The second room was his computer room. The door to the last room was closed. Wade leaned back from his computer.

"Come on back. Close the door please."

Kim and Ron entered and closed the door behind them. Wade stood up and pulled out two chairs for them to sit on.

"Have a seat. I am talking to Major Drummond of the Pentagon now. He'll explain your mission, if you want to take it."

The two teens sat down and faced the screen. A dark haired man with major leafs on his shirt collar was on the screen.

"Greetings Team Possible. It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish it could be under better circumstances. We need your help. There have been several break-in attempts here at the Pentagon. We need you to find out who is trying to break-in, why they are trying and then stop them."

Kim looked puzzled. "Major, we haven't heard anything on the news. How did they even get past your security?"

The Major nodded.

"Well, Miss Possible, they attempted to break in through the internet. A number of other governments have contacted us. Someone trying to hack into their systems has also hit them." Major Drummond explained.

"But, Major, Wade is the internet expert. Why call us in until you have found out where they are?" Kim asked.

"Wade will explain a project he has been working on that we think will enable you to help us. After he talks to you and if you are still willing to take on the mission, tell him and he will contact me. Whatever your decision I thank you." The major disappeared as the screen went blank.

Wade stood up and handed Kim and Ron two bound reports.

"Come on in my lab."

Kim and Ron stood and joined Wade in his lab. Kim noticed two super suits hanging on a hanger in a clear enclosed closet. One was blue like her old suit but there was a larger one trimmed in yellow.

"Badical, new super suits, I bet that yellow one is mine!" Ron went over to look in the case.

Wade walked over to his closet and opened it. A large laser unfolded and started to hum. Kim and Ron then noticed two circular plates on the floor in front of the laser. Wade turned to the two surprised teens.

"Kim, Ron, welcome to Project DataStream. Have a seat. I have a lot to explain and little time. Those two new super suits are part of the project. One for each of you. Kim, of course, the blue one is yours. Ron yours is the yellow one. Instead of Kimmunicators each of you will wear a headset that will contain earphones, microphone and a small screen that will unfold over one of your eyes."

"OK Wade, but what about that laser?" Kim asked.

"Well, Kim, this is the second part of DataStream. Now I want both of you to read the report I just gave you. Then tell me what you want to do."

Kim and Ron opened the reports and started to read. Soon their faces turned to complete surprise. Kim looked up at Wade and he nodded. She returned to her reading. Ron pointed out something on one page. They continued reading for a few minutes. Kim finished first then Ron. Both teen closed their reports. They stood and walked to the back of the lab and talked in whispers. They turned, opened the cabinet and pulled out the new super suits.

"Where do we change?" Kim asked clutching her new suit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stood in the room inspecting each other. Kim noted that Ron filled out his suit rather nicely. He was not buffed but "spankin" came to her mind. Rufus peered out of the pocket on the thigh pocket. Ron glanced at Kim thinking she looked better in the new suit than she did the other one.

"OK, guys, here are your headsets." Wade gave them each a small headset. They placed them on their heads and waited.

"Stand on the metal circles." Wade ordered.

Kim and Ron stood on the two circles and turned to face the laser. Rufus waved at Wade from the pocket on Ron's leg.

"This will not hurt. You might feel a little funny when you get there, but you will be able to talk to me through your headsets. Here we go."

Kim and Ron saw the laser start to glow. Then, a red beam of light covered them.

Wade watched as the laser first scanned his friends then started to fire. Kim, Ron and Rufus appeared to freeze in time. The laser fired rapidly, each beam seeming to vaporize a part of them. They slowly disappeared from sight and soon they were gone.

Wade looked around the empty room. He sighed as he turned off the laser and stared at the two empty spaces where his best friend had stood moments before.

"Good Luck guys."

Wade turned and started back to his computer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings from CaptainKodak1 and Lionheart. We hope you like the newest endeavor. We came upon this idea right after Rich did the picture of Kim 2.0. It has taken us awhile to get everything together so that we could do the story. Kim and Ron are in for an adventure.

Unlike the Lotus Bloom, this will not be an illustrated story. Rich will be using his creative ideas to help me write this story.

Please leave a review and let us know what you think.

As always, Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are the property of the Disney Company.

The movie Tron and the computer game Tron 2.0 are also the property of the Disney Company.


	2. Chapter 2 A new world

**Team Possible Datastream  
****By Captainkodak1 and Lionheart Cartoon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was stinging at first, and then everything just became light. Despite knowing their eyes were closed, they were seeing something else. Forgetting each other's presence for a moment, they found themselves falling through a tunnel at the speed of light. There was no wind and no sounds save for the occasional electric buzzing about them. Everything around them was made of light. The walls of the tunnel they seemed to be falling through pulsed with energy as they resembled infinite strands of paper punched with random holes. Some moving faster than others, there were several cubes seeming to fall with them into wherever wade was sending them. Suddenly, things seemed to accelerate as the light intensified itself. As their feet felt something materialize under them, they realized they were without body during their travel in the tunnel and that, in fact, it was their bodies that materialized on the floor. The tunnel of light disappeared into the ground revealing their presence, both of them taking a measured breath before slowly looking around.

Kim stood still for a second as she tried to get her bearings. Her head was still swirling from the trip they just took. The sights around them were strange. The room's shape was round, abstract with lines of a bright glowing blue as well as around what looked like doors and other objects located on the walls. She turned her head to the side to see Ron standing next to her. His battlesuit had changed during the trip. The light grey of his suit had turned dark grey, the yellow lines of his suit had transformed into a fluorescent golden rod color. His hands were covered in dark gloves and what appeared to be gauntlets covered his lower arms. A sash covered his left shoulder and was being held in place by a glowing belt. The lines of his suit were similar to computer circuits. His blonde hair was a vivid golden color and a headset covered his ears.

Ron turned to check on Kim. His eyes grew wide. Her hair! Her hair was….BLUE! Her suit had transformed. The light blue lines of the suit had changed into bright glowing lines while the white of her suit had changed to a light grey. There appeared to be armor plate in a similar form of the tank top hi cut bottom swimsuit she had worn that summer. There were dark arm bands covering her lower arms which were also lined with what looked like light blue glowing electronic circuits. Knee high boots covered her lower legs and a headset covered her ears and disappeared under her hair.

Two mouths came open at the same time.

"_WHOA_, you ought to see yourself"

Kim giggled "jinx you owe me a soda."

Ron laughed and patted his leg. His pocket was gone. He looked around.

"Hey, Rufus, where is Rufus?"

A small multisided object flew in around Ron's head. It constantly changed shape as it circled the two of them. Ron stared at the object.

"Rufus?"

A computer like voice answered. "_Yes_"

"Rufus, are you okay?" Kim asked.

The object changed shape again, morphing into a bright yellow diamond as it said "_yes_".

Ron held out his hand and the object settled into his hand.

"Rufus do you know what is going on?"

"_No_" Rufus answered.

Rufus took off and hovered over the two teens as they glanced around the room. Their attention gathered to the orange-lined door that contrasted with the light glowing blues of the circular room they stood in.

"Kim, Ron, you guys okay?"

Small screens appeared from their headsets and covered one eye. An image of Wade appeared in each. They could hear his voice through their headphones. Kim put her hand to her headphones.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade smiled on the screen.

"Okay Kim, it's good to hear your voice. Is everything alright?"

Ron tapped his headphones.

"Wade my man, these suits are awesome, although they are quite different than when we left. That's not all, Kim's hair is blue and Rufus is some weird thing flying around our heads saying yes and no."

Rufus flew down. "_YES_"

Wade typed a bit on his keyboard and smiled back at his friends.

"Kim, Ron, welcome to my server. What you are currently seeing are _digitized_ versions of yourself. Every part of what made your suit, your body and your thoughts are now bits of binary data. In other words, you two are now computer programs." Kim and Ron looked at each other again then returned their attention to the little suspended screen in front of their eye. "Don't look so surprised guys, you _were_ asked to save the internet!"

The orange door then opened at the other end of the room. Their eyes opened wide as Wade was standing there, smiling at them.

"Wade! What're you doing here if you're at your computer?"

They heard a chuckle from their headphones as Wade started to explain:

"Before you is a program I wrote to welcome you and help you out before sending you guys on the mission. By some odd fluke of design, all programs written by a person will resemble that person as though our 'soul' got imprinted on our creation. I will now leave you in the capable hands of my electronic helper. Good luck, guys!"

"Thanks Wade!" they said in unison.

As they approached the helper, he greeted them in Wade's voice with almost the same speech.

"Greetings programs! Welcome to the Wade server! This will be our home base of operation during the assigned mission."

He looked at them with utmost respect before signaling them to follow him.

"If you would please vacate the entry port and follow me, I will brief you on what you need to know about being Users in a computer environment."

As they walked, Ron looked at the helper in disbelief at the uncanny resemblance.

"So Wade _wrote_ you?"

The little program looked back at him with a smirk as they approached a door with some sort of circular lock on its side

"Of course. Wade-One wrote many programs, me included. But before, can you tell your Bit to dock with this access lock?"

Ron looked at a loss.

"My… Bit?"

The helper seemed a bit surprised as his circuits glowed slightly brighter.

"My apologies, a Bit is what is currently floating above your head. He obviously belongs to the two of you. Those Bits are the basics of all lock mechanisms and regulation protocols. Your Bit, Rufus, currently is the only one that can open this door ever since the mission code has been entered by Wade-One."

Ron looked at his floating friend.

"Rufus, can you do what he said?"

The floating ball morphed again, speaking in its computerized voice

"_Yes_".

The Helper watched as Rufus docked with the access panel. A ring appeared around Rufus, spinning faster and faster as his ID got confirmed, opening the door and revealing dozens of Wade-looking programs among other anonymous looking ones busying themselves at what seemed like consoles and input devices of all kinds.

"_Wow_!" Was all that could escape Kim's lips while Ron just looked, amazed. The Helper gestured them to enter.

"Welcome to Central Command, partition 001 of the Core and the central hub of all the operations. From here we will monitor you, filter the pertinent information to send to Wade-One as well as provide you with anything you could need for the mission."

The place looked like a control tower from an airport in the year 3000. Everything glowed in different colors and strings of data traveled along the walls while various displays showed different places and happenings, no doubt Wade's security protocols. Several cubes were in the center of the room, each with glowing hourglass-shaped objects inside.

The Helper turned to them and continued with his tour.

"If you would follow me to the center of the room, I will provide you with the upgrades and various help files that will give you much more detailed information about your surroundings than I ever could. If you would each touch one of the archive bins, all will become clear."

Kim approached the block and placed her hand on it. A small tingle travelled from the tip of her fingers to her mid-arm and her eyes grew wide as she downloaded the content of the bin. She felt the knowledge of the world they were in flow into her. Datastreams, dataports, Interrupts Requests, permissions, partitions, everything a program knows inherently was given to her in a matter of moments through a single help file from the archive bin. When the feeling ebbed, she looked at Ron who was just finishing downloading the help file himself.

"Kim…"

"Ron, you better not go '_I know Kung Fu'_ on me, now!" She said, smiling.

"Awwww man!"

The helper smiled

"You users are so strange sometimes."

He then gestured towards the other end of the control room.

"If you would follow me, I'll issue you your Identity Disk. Everything you learn, everything you do is imprinted on the disk as a failsafe and is also your main defensive and offensive weapon."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and followed the helper into a room where several archive bins were piled but also, in the middle were two disks resting on a small pedestal.

"Coolio, a Frisbee! Hey KP, dig the Ron-man!"

Ron picked up the disk and tossed it in the air, grabbed it and tossed it across the room.

"_NOO, DON"T_!" screamed the helper.

The disc flew out of Ron's hand and ricocheted off several walls, the floor and the ceiling leaving dents where ever it hit. Kim dove to the floor as the disc sailed over her head. The disc bounced off a couple more walls and then returned to Ron's hand. He stood there for a second looking at the disk and at Kim glaring at him from the floor.

"oops"

Kim stood up and flipped her hair into place..

"Ron, put that thing up _NOW_!"

"I want to, but where?"

The helper rose to his feet as well

"Your current configuration requires that you hook the disk on your back, on your spinal circuits, it will hold in place until you reach for it and request its use, generally just by thinking about getting it."

Ron contorted, trying to see where it went but he just put his hand down his back and the disk locked itself on his back automatically.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I'll need to practice with this thing later"

The helper spoke again.

"The archive bin over there contains more detailed instruction on how to use the disk and its main purpose. Maybe you should access it, User Ron"

Ron nodded and stepped over to the bin.

"Y..yeah, I'll do just that".

Kim grabbed her disk from the pedestal and was about to hook it on her back when the helper interrupted her.

"User Kim, your configuration is different. Your disk is instead stored into your programming until you need it. To Rez or De-Rez your disk, you only have to lower it by your right thigh and your computing will do the rest"

Kim nodded and did as instructed. The rings on her disk glowed and concentrically disappeared into the single ring on her leg circuits until her hand was empty.

Ron, coming back from the archive bin looked, amazed.

"Coolio KP, just like Andro-Cop."

Kim walked over to one of the archive bins and accessed her own set of instructions and information for her disk. The helper signaled them back into the control room where Wade's face appeared on the giant screen.

"Ok guys, from your pings and my helper's information, you're ready for the mission. We'll be in direct contact all the time and I'll be monitoring you from here"

Wade smiled as he continued to type and made everything ready for his friends.

"You need to head out now. I'm downloading you the set of permissions required to access the pentagon's firewall. They will be awaiting your arrival momentarily. My Helper will guide you back to the port for transfer. I'll contact you when you get there. Wade out"

The screen went blank and the helper gestured them again towards the door they first came from. Rufus flew ahead and into the socket next to the door. The door slid open and Rufus flew out of the socket and settled on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at this little friend.

"You're really getting the hang of this, aren'tcha, lil buddy?"

Rufus sat there as his form changed shapes a couple of times before a number of spikes shot out when he said.

"_YES_!"

The two of them walked back into the corridor and onto the disc of the exit port.

The helper smiled and spoke as he accessed the transfer protocols.

"Good Luck, Users"

There was a flash of light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stepped out of the flash of light into another room. This room was empty except for a door and a guard program, an Intrusion Countermeasure Program. Wade's voice came over their headphones.

"Welcome to the Pentagon guys, I confirm you arrived safe and sound. You may feel a bit dizzy, but it'll be easier as your programming adapts. All you have to do now is access the door. The guard will let you through thanks to the permissions I gave you. Go on ahead; I'll stay in touch, Wade out."

Kim took Ron's hand as they walked to the guard as instructed by Wade. The figure dressed in a semi-military outfit stood in front of them as they approached.

"Identify"

Kim and Ron raised their hands and touched the pad beside the guard. He hesitated a moment then snapped to attention.

"Pass"

The door opened as he stepped to the side. The two teens entered through the gate and noticed a large figure standing at a console just inside the gate. The figure also had a semi-military type outfit on. He turned to face them.

Ron jaw nearly hit the ground along with Kim's.

"Mr.?"

"Barkin?"

The figure saluted the two.

"Welcome. I have been instructed to escort you to update your codes and permissions. Please follow me."

They followed the 'Barkin' program down another hall and entered a small room there were two archive bins as they had seen before. There were more glowing hourglasses in each box. Kim and Ron each approached a box and touched it. The glowing fixtures vanished from each box. They were getting used to the feel of downloading the updates. Turning to face their escort, he motioned for them to follow him.

"I have been instructed to escort you through the first firewall. You are free to move about as you need after that."

They started to follow the soldier when Ron noticed two figures walking away from them down a side hall. He elbowed Kim and nodded toward two figures as they turned and disappeared around a corner. Kim's eyes went wide. One figure had been a female and the other male. The male's outfit was blue and reached nearly to his feet; he also had some type of helmet on. The curvaceous female's outfit was green and black. There was no doubt who they were looking at. The big questions were how did they get there and why were they there.

"Drakken?"

"Shego?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich and I hope that you have enjoyed the second chapter of Team Possible Datastream. Kim and Ron have just entered an entire new world. They will face new adventures and dangers as they travel the net to complete their mission.

Please leave a review. We would appreciate it.

Kim Possible and the gang as well as the TRON concept and characters are the property of the Disney Company.

There are pictures in our individual galleries at DA that show what Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken look like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Possible Datastream  
Chapter Three  
By Captainkodak1  
**

* * *

"I have been instructed to escort you through the first firewall. You are free to move about as you need after that." 

They started to follow the soldier when Ron noticed two figures walking away from them down a side hall. He elbowed Kim and nodded toward two figures as they turned and disappeared around a corner. Kim's eyes went wide. One figure had been a female and the other male. The male's outfit was blue and reached nearly to his feet; he also had some type of helmet on. The curvaceous female's outfit was green and black. There was no doubt who they were looking at. The big questions were how they got there and why were they there.

"Drakken?"

"Shego?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron hesitated for a moment and took a couple of steps in the direction that they had seen Drakken and Shego. The "Barkin" program turned and saw them walking off.

"Is there a problem?"

Kim stopped for a moment and turned back to him.

"We think we saw someone who we would suspect could be causing the trouble."

Barkin thought for a moment.

"You are still new to the sector. I believe the best course of action is to continue past the first firewall. There you should be able to search for any file or routine that you may need."

Kim and Ron turned back to Barkin and they continued down the hallway with the program. They soon approached what appeared to be a large solid wall. They could see a number of entrances where programs were waiting to get in. Large ICPs could be seen in front of those entrances, processing the permissions of each approaching program and give it's authorization. The ICP would wait to clear the program before letting it through the entrance to the wall. Barkin escorted them to another entrance where two ICPs stood. He held out his hand and touched the control bit. The ICPs stood aside as the door opened. Barkin ushered Kim and Ron through the entrance. The door slid shut behind them.

Kim and Ron looked around as they entered past the first firewall. Most of the people behind the first firewall wore something like military uniforms. There were other without uniforms but even then their outfits looked similar to each other. Barkin gestured toward a walkway.

"Let's proceed to our next destination. I believe that you will need a number of upgrades before you will be able to pass through the next firewall. My name is Steve; I used to be an educational program but was selected to join the military programs to help in training."

Kim walked beside the hulking program.

"I am Kim, this is my friend Ron."

Barkin jerked around. "Did you say Tron?"

Kim shook her head. "No, his name is Ron."

Barkin nodded.

Kim and Ron did not notice several of the other programs staring at them after they had past. Soon they arrived at another portal. Barkin placed his hand on the control bit and the door opened. Inside the room were two more of the clear boxes. Inside the boxes were several hourglass shapes in a number of colors. They heard a beep over their headphones as the screen flipped down over their eyes. Wade's face appeared.

"Hi Kim, Ron. I see that you have made it past the first firewall at the Pentagon. I've arranged for the permissions and small updates for your programs in the archive bins over there. Go ahead and obtain them."

Kim and Ron's glow intensified for a moment as their code processed the upgrades and installed the permissions to their programming.

Barkin glanced at readout on the sleeve on his suit.

"We need to move. It will take some time to get through the checks at the next firewall. After that the general and his staff will look after you."

Barkin gestured out the door and the three of them stepped into the hallway. A number of people were standing around and noticed when Kim and Ron appeared. Several of them whispered and pointed as Kim and Ron passed by. Kim noticed the looks and whispers and glanced over to Ron. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know KP, maybe we just look different."

The trio approached the next portal. It was protected by a force field and a heavy protection wall. A number of ICPs stood in the way both outside and inside of the portal. Ron approached the pad first and placed his hand on the plate. The plate scanned his hand and there was a beep. Kim repeated the action as did Barkin. The two ICPs outside of the force field stood aside as the force field deactivated. The three of them entered the portal and the force field reactivated behind them. They approached the main portal guarded by two more ICPs. Ron glanced at Rufus.

"Okay Rufus, time to do your thing."

Rufus flew into the portal and there was a beep. The ICP's stood aside as the door opened. Barkin, Kim and Ron passed through the portal and it closed behind them. All of the programs on this side of the portal appeared to be wearing military type suits. Two soldiers stepped up to Kim and Ron.

"Team Possible, will you please follow us. The General has last minute data concerning your mission."

Kim and Ron followed the soldiers down the hall and made a turn to go deeper into the complex. Each time they reached a door the soldiers cleared them through. They had gone through three separate doors when the soldiers made a turn down another hall and arrived at a portal. One of the soldiers opened the portal and motioned for Kim and Ron to enter. They entered what appeared to be an office. An older gentleman sat behind a large opaque desk. He stood as they entered.

"Greetings Team Possible. Please have a seat."

The officer waved his hand and three seats rezzed from the floor. Kim and Ron took two of the seats while the General took the third.

"We are glad you were able to make it. We are having trouble with a particular entity attempting to break in. They have made several attempts and each time they get cleverer in evading us. We believe the perpetrator to have direct access to pentagon terminals and could be an inside job, but your Master User, Wade one, is proof that it could also come from the outside. We…."

An alarm sounded in the room as the aide rushed in.

"General, we think they are trying to get in through portal Alpha November seven two niner."

Kim and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Where is this portal?"

The General stood quickly.

"Major, get these two to the portal immediately. Don't let the intruders know that we are onto them. Maybe we can suck them in and catch them."

The aide waved to Kim and Ron as he opened the door.

"Follow me."

The Major led them through several corridors and several sets of stair. They arrived at a corner in a lower part of the Pentagon mainframe. Several ICP's stood by in the hall. A Captain was standing with them. He waved Kim and Ron forward.

"I have never seen anything like it. So far it has disabled the ICP's on the other side of the portal and is attempting to break the code to open it."

Kim and Ron approached the turn in the corridor and looked down the short hallway. The force field over the portal was still intact, but they could see the person on the other side. Shego looked normal as her hand flew over the keypad entering codes at an incredible speed. Kim and Ron's eyes grew wide as they pulled back around the corner.

"Shego? You thinking what I am thinking?"

Kim nodded at Ron. "and just who did we think we saw earlier?"

There was a buzzing at the portal. The captain's eyes grew wide.

"The code as been broken! Protect this sector, whatever the cost!"

The force field died as the entity stepped forward. Kim and Ron jumped out and stood in front of it.

"Just wait a minute there Shego. We would like to talk to you."

The Shego's face turned to rage as it reached behind her head and produced a disk. Within a split second it hurled the disk at the two of them. Kim dove to the floor to dodge the disk. As she dove she turned to check on Ron. To her amazement, he stood his ground and in a blink of an eye pulled the disk from his back and held it in front of him. The entity's disk struck Ron's and ricocheted into the wall in an explosion of sparks. The disk flew back into the entity's hand. Ron tried to throw his disk at Shego, but fell over Kim as he threw it. His disk hit the floor in front of them and bounced toward Shego. She ducked as the disk flew over her head. Standing again she prepared to hurl her disk at the two of them again, but Ron's disk ricocheted twice on the walls and hit her from behind. There was an explosion of green light as Ron's disk returned to his outstretched hand. The two teens lay on the floor and looked up in amazement. Shego stood dazed for a moment, and then the green lines across her body changed shapes and shades. She just smiled at them and ran off. Kim and Ron scrambled to their feet and gave chase.

The Major watched as they rounded the corner.

"Let's hope they can deal with it." He pointed to four of the ICPs standing there.

"Go with them, see if you can help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron chased after Shego as she ran through the corridors and hallways of the Pentagon mainframe. She ran through an open portal of the first firewall knocking several of the people around to the floor. The two teens followed through the door to see the entity make a turn and disappear down a pathway. They sprinted around the corner. Kim felt a blast of air and knocked Ron to the floor. Shego's fist slammed into the wall where Ron's head had been a second before. Kim blocked another punch and replied with a spin kick. Shego slapped Kim's foot out of the way and did a leg sweep. Kim vaulted over the leg sweep and reached for her disk. Shego back flipped out of the way and grabbed her own. Both women threw their disks at the same time. The disks met in midair and exploded in a shower of sparks. Kim was barely able to catch her disk as it flew back at her. An ICP arrived and charged Shego.

Shego threw her disk and it struck the ICP in the chest. It stopped and rapidly dematerialized piece by piece, bit by bit. Shego's disk flew back to her hand.

Ron stood and ran to the side out of the way as he pulled his disk from his back. He threw his disk at Shego but it veered in midair toward Kim.

"KP!"

Kim ducked but the disk hit her arm knocking her to the floor. Shego smiled and threw her disk at Kim. Kim's eyes grew large as Shego's disk sped toward her head. There was a crash and explosion of light as Ron's disk hurtled back and met Shego's disk knocking it out of the way. Shego's disk flew past Kim and returned to her. Shego flipped the two a small salute and disappeared around the corner.

Ron pulled Kim to her feet. Kim put her disk back while Ron did the same. Kim rubbed her arm where Ron's disk had glanced off of her. She pushed Ron in front of her as they continued to pursue Shego.

"Okay, how did you get your disk to hit Shego's? I thought I was a goner. By the way thanks for the bruise on the arm."

Ron shrugged as he ran.

"I don't know KP. I just wanted to protect you. Sorry about the arm. You get a 20 minute Ron special massage as an apology."

The other three ICPs arrived and stood with Kim and Ron as they collected their thoughts. Kim rotated her arm wincing slightly at the pain.

"I think I am due a 20 minute massage plus plenty of Ronshine, but right now let's get Shego."

Kim ran to the end of hall and saw an interchange of several corridors. She pushed a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"Great! Now where do we go?"

Rufus flew up and spun in several circles, changing shape rapidly.

Ron looked at his little friend.

"Rufus, do you know where Shego went?"

Rufus changed shapes a couple of times and answered "YES".

Kim turned to face Rufus.

"Rufus, how do you know where she went?"

Rufus floated for a minute. Then answered "yes".

Kim growled. "Can't you say anything else?"

Rufus changed shapes again. "YES!"

Kim was about to ask another question when Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and motioned for Rufus to go.

"No time for 20 questions KP. GO RUFUS!"

Rufus flew off with Kim and Ron running behind him. The three ICP's kept pace with the two teenagers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stopped at the entrance of a large room. It appeared to be full of boxes of various sizes. A number of figures passed back and forth carrying boxes place to place. Rufus floated above the two of them.

Ron caught his breath and glanced around before looking up at his friend.

"Is Shego in there?"

"Yes"

Kim nodded. "Good let's go in there and get her."

Ron grabbed Kim by the arm. "Wait KP." He motioned to one of the ICPs.

"Go ahead and check for the intruder."

The ICP looked at Ron for a moment then entered the area through the door. It had not taken a step inside the door when a flash of green sparks caused it to derezz.

Ron gave Kim a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now that could have been your pretty little blue head. Now let's take it easy."

Kim grinned at Ron. "Ok, RON! Let's do this thing like we always do." She took his hand and glanced in the room. "Ready?"

Ron stammered. "Not really, but I really don't have a choice do I?"

Kim smiled back at him. "NOPE." They charged into the room together then separated as soon as they entered. A green disk smashed into the floor at the spot they had separated. Both of them pulled their disks out. Ron followed the fleet flying disk to see it go behind a stack of boxes on an upper tier.

"KP, head's up top row three boxes to the left."

Kim pulled her disk out and threw it toward the spot Ron had seen. Shego jumped up and blocked her disk then threw her own back at Kim. Diving to the side, Kim dodged Shego's disk as it smashed into the box where Kim had been crouching. She raised her hand and her disk flew back into her hand. Rolling forward then moving into a cartwheel she leaped into the air to the top of another set of boxes. As soon as her feet hit the box, she threw her disk again. Shego dodged it and hurled her disk back at Kim. Kim did a forward flip and snatched her disk out of the air. Shego's disk curved back and hit Kim with a glancing blow that knocked her to the floor.

Ron jumped over to Kim and stood over her. Retrieving his disk he threw it at Shego. At the same time Shego threw her. Both of them dove out of the way as the disk flew past where they had stood before. Ron ran to the side and snatched his disk out of the air and threw it again. Shego blocked it with hers again. As he waited for his disk to fly back, Shego started to run along the top of the boxes. Kim and Ron chased her from below, trying to keep her in sight. They turned a corner only to have Shego's disk nearly take their heads off. Kim saw Shego on a second tier of boxes a couple of row down the stacks.

"Ron, throw together."

Kim threw first then Ron threw his a second layer. Shego stood up and blocked Kim's disk with a smirk. Ron's disk was off course and sailed way over her head. Kim turned to Ron.

"RON! You missed!"

Ron raised a finger. "Wait."

Ron disk hit a tall stack above and behind Shego. The stack teetered for a moment then fell forward. The boxes collapsed on top of Shego, burying her. Ron's disk sailed back down into his hand. Ron turned to an incredulous Kim.

"Missing depends on what you were aiming at."

Kim grinned, and then turned to start climbing the boxes to where Shego was buried. They approached the area carefully as they got closer. The boxes were not moving. One of the ICP's approached from the other side. Kim reached to move one of the boxes out of the way.

There was an explosion of green light and sparks. The boxes flew in all directions. One hit Kim in the chest knocking her from the stack. Ron took a glancing blow from one of the boxes.

"KP!"

Shego bounded up and over the stack of boxes after putting her fist through the chest of the ICP as it tried to block her. Kim twisted in the air and reached back toward the boxes as she fell. There was a pop and whirring noise as a small disk appeared trailing a thin cable from the wrist of her gauntlet. The disk smacked into the ceiling above the boxes and held fast. Kim swung in an arc and rebounded off another stack. The cable retracted and pulled up back to where Ron was crawling out from under several boxes. She looked around and saw the sparking remains of the last ICP derezzing. She knelt beside Ron as she pushed the last box off of him.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron rubbed his head and looked up at her.

"Yeah, but it looks like we just got our heads handed to us."

Kim stood and pulled Ron to his feet. Ron pointed to her wrist unit.

"Nifty little trick there. I guess Wade found a way for you to still have your grapple."

Kim looked down at her gauntlet.

"Yeah, Wade really rocks. Speaking of Wade."

Kim pushed the commswitch on the headunit. The microphones extended as well as the screen flipped out over their eyes. Wade's face appeared as he was typing at his station.

"Wade, we saw Shego, had a little chase and fight, got our heads handed to us. Any chance of tracking her?"

Wade shook his head.

"Sorry, I lost her after she fried that last ICP. Looks like she got away clean."

Kim growled.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Wade continued to type.

"I have arranged for a place for you to stay. I am downloaded the location to your mapping units. The General has sent reinforcements for this sector and will direct you to energy stations so you can heal. Head back to your place afterwards and get some rest, I'll contact you again later. Wade out."

The screens and microphones retracted into their headsets. Kim and Ron climbed down the boxes to the floor. A new ICP approached them.

"Follow me, I will escort you to your quarters."

Kim rubbed her shoulder as Ron took her hand and followed the ICP.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. Sorry about the wait. 

I hope to keep up a more normal posting schedule from now on. Crossing fingers and knocking on wood.

Our two are deep into the net now and are just learning some interesting things. Now they will have a little down time before they go after Drakken and Shego.

Please leave a review. Rich and I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading and remember us and everyone else in the Fannie Awards.

This is the Captain   
Right hand salute   
Over and out


	4. Chapter 4

Team Possible Datastream  
By Captainkodak1  
Chapter 4

* * *

Kim and Ron followed the ICP through the grey hallways to a transport that took them back to the area near the Pentagon site. Passing back through a security point, they entered what appeared to be a residential area of the site. There were several single doors inlaid in the walls with single touchpads. As they past one door it opened to reveal a program in an officer uniform. Kim leaned over to whisper to Ron.

"I think we are in a secure housing area."

They followed the ICP down the hall past a number of doors until it turned and gestured to one it was standing at.

"These are your quarters. If you are in need of anything just touch the communication pad inside the door."

Kim placed her hand on the pad and the door slid open. The two of them entered the room as Rufus flew into it as well. Kim and Ron looked around. The walls were a dark grey and there were little light in the room. Ron shook his head.

"What a dump."

Kim looked around and noticed a pad on the wall and touched it. The room came alive with light. Swirls of light traveled across the walls. The far wall changed to become clear and they were looking out over the area they were in. Ron looked around and saw the room was a fair approximation of an apartment. Kim walked over and looked out over the city still rubbing her arm. Ron came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"Arm hurt?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

Ron pulled her to a seat on the bed. Gently he guided her until she was facedown on the edge of the bed with her arm hanging over the edge. Ron started with smooth stroke along her shoulder and upper arm. Then he started to concentrate on each muscle. Slowly he worked his way up and down her shoulder and arm. After a few minutes he bent over to see the most magnificent smile on Kim's face. It was the look of utter contentment. He bent over and whispered.

"Having a good time?"

Kim answered with a purr.

"ummmmhmmmmm"

Ron pulled a strand of Kim's blue hair out of the way and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, let's see if we can't get some sleep. I wonder how you change clothes in a place like this."

Ron pressed the switch on his visor. The microphone and eyepiece extended and Wade one appeared in the view screen.

"What's up Ron? I see the two of you are in your quarters."

Ron looked down at Kim who had turned on her side and propping her head up with her arm was watching him.

"Well, uhhhhh, this may seem to be a unusual question but how do you change in this place. And how do you get something to eat and drink?"

Wade smiled at Ron.

"Okay for the first question. There are closet stations in the wall there. Each is marked with your name. Just step into the closet and the screen will close behind you. A small screen will display inside the closet with a number of choices for clothing. Just choose what you want. Now you really don't eat in this world as you replenish your energy levels at energy ports. But there is an energy drink dispenser in along the other wall. You can choose your flavor. Now both of you get some rest. I need to get some updates ready for both of you and scan for Drakken and Shego. If something comes up I call you. Wade one out."

Kim stood up and shrugged her shoulders. She had activated her comlink and had listened in.

"Well, let's get comfortable."

Kim crossed the room and entered the closet area with her name on it. A shimmering opaque screen appeared behind her and just to her right another screen activated with a list of clothing. She made her choices and was amazed to see her battle suit derezz into a light grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants. The screen behind her shut off and she stepped back into the room. Ron was coming out of his closet. He was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of grey boxers. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Apparently grey is a popular color around here."

Ron pointed to the far wall.

"Let's at least get something to drink."

Both of them crossed over to the drink dispenser and selected a flavor. Kim sipped at her's while Ron took a big gulp. His eyes crossed as his hand went up to his head.

"Whoa, I would not recommend doing that. Sort of an overload there."

Both of them finished their drinks and made their way over to the two beds. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron for a moment before she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. His hands pulled her close as one hand cradled her back and the other cupped the back of her head. Kim pulled back.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we both need some rest."

Kim crawled into her bed as Ron got into his. Kim touched a control on the wall and the lights went out.

* * *

"Be beep be beep"

"Be beep be beep"

Kim's arm appeared from under the covers of Ron's bed and picked up her headset. She sat up and ran her fingers through her blue hair before setting her headset on her head. Pressing the commswitch on the headset she activated the screen and mike which folded into position.

"Go Wade."

Wade's face appeared in the screen.

"Hi Kim. You guys ready for another day?"

Ron sat up beside Kim rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?"

Kim picked up Ron's headset and stuffed it on his head and activated the screen and mike.

"Okay Wade, sleepyhead here just joined us. What's up?"

Wade gave the two the same look the real Wade gave them back in the real world.

"OOOkkkayyy. Both of you need to recharge your energy levels, then change back to your battle suits. Two archive bins are ready in the room. Go ahead and upload your new permissions and subroutines. There is also an email for you Kim from your mom. She called earlier and wanted to tell you something. I gave her your new email address for this mission."

Kim nodded as she stretched.

"Okay Wade. Give us some time to get ready. We will contact you when we are ready."

Both of them cut off their headsets and headed for their individual closets to change.

Kim was waiting by the energy dispenser when Ron came out.

"What took you so long?"

Ron shrugged.

"Well, my ability to operate technical stuff apparently came with me. I'd rather not talk about it, but I will say that the atomic wedgie that cheerteam gave me after walking in on all of you was mild by comparison."

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head.

"TMI!"

Ron stepped over to one of the archive bins that were in the room. Kim stood up to the other one and they both accessed their individual bins. Their outfits changed slightly after they downloaded the files from the bins. A small icon appeared at the edge of Kim's eye screen. She touched the screen and it opened the email from her mom.

"Kimmie,

Wade said to send this email to this new address. He would not tell me what is going on, so I will not ask you. I suspect something special is going on but as long as Ron is with you I know everything will be okay. I just wanted to remind you that you were supposed to meet Monique to go shopping for prom dresses. Your dad wanted to remind you that the two of you were supposed to go out to get your computer for school. Also, I checked your calendar and you have a big cheer team practice coming up, if this mission last much longer you might have to let me know so the team can make other plans. Also young lady, I was cleaning your room and found some very interesting underwear under your mattress. You and I are going to have a little talk when you get back. Love from your dad. The twins say they are working on the Sloth so be careful next time you get in it.

Mom."

Kim groaned and put her head in her hands. Ron looked over at her.

"What's up KP, anything wrong at home?"

Kim hid her face in her hands.

"Mom found my special things."

Ron looked perplexed.

"What special things?"

Kim gave Ron a saucy little smile.

"The special little things I bought on that last shopping trip with Monique."

Ron's face paled.

"O-h-h-h boy! What did she say?"

Kim shook her head.

"Only that we would be having a little talk after this mission is over. I almost forgot about cheer practice. If this mission lasts long I'll have to make other plans."

Wade's face broke in.

"It's already been taken care of Kim. Mr. Barkin has already been informed of your situation. He has clearance for this and has been cleared to give a cover story for you. Everything else has been taken care of for the time being. Right now I have a search pattern logged into you headsets. You should be able to search the grid in this area and look for Shego and Drakken."

Kim looked at the map then at Wade.

"Wade, this is quite a bit of area. How are we going to cover all of this?"

Wade smiled at Kim.

"Just get down to the main level and onto the street. Your transportation is ready there."

* * *

Kim and Ron stepped out into the street and looked around.

"Well, Wade said our transportation would be here."

Their headsets beeped and Wade's face appeared in their eye screens.

"Okay, your transportation is ready. Just pull your rods from their storage places and hold them in front of you with both hands, squat down and the rest will happen on it's own."

Kim and Ron pulled their respective rods from their holding places, held them in front of them and squatted down as instructed. Two motorcycle like vehicles formed around them.

"These are light cycles, one of the fastest ways to travel around the local net. They operate pretty much like motorcycles, but a little easier since the operating modes have already been downloaded into you. That way we don't have to train you. They have a small screen that you can see as you ride. A search pattern has been loaded into the cycles Sub-Routines. Just follow the pattern and see if you can find Shego and Drakken."

Kim winked at Ron and bent over her cycle. She turned the throttle and sped off. Ron followed behind her. They followed the search pattern for most of the morning. Ron scraped his cycle a couple of times but nothing too bad. They did not see a single sign of Shego or Drakken. Kim pulled to the side and shut down her light cycle. Ron pulled up next to her and did the same.

"It doesn't look like we are going to find them around here. Why don't we take a little break?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I'm about ready for one myself."

Kim touched her headpiece as the screen and microphone unfolded.

"Wade, we have searched four of the five sectors and still haven't seen either one of them or even signs of either one of them. Ron and I are getting a little tired and are thinking of taking a break. Any place around here that we can relax a bit and get something to drink?"

Wade nodded and their screen on their cycles beeped.

"Why don't you just head for this place. It's pretty popular; who knows maybe you can ask around and see if anyone has seen anything. So far it has been quiet, no more break in attempts. You must have scared them off for a little bit."

Kim snorted.

"Scared them off? That is not very likely. Shego is probably just nursing a grudge and waiting for whatever plan that Drakken has. We'll head for this place and see what happens. What is the name of this place?"

Wade typed a little on his keyboard.

"It's called the Progress Bar."

* * *

Kim and Ron pulled up in front of the Progress Bar. They both had a little discussion about the name. Seeing that they were only 18 in the real world they would not be able to go into a bar back home. Wade assured them that no such thing as alcohol existed in this world. The place served power drinks of different kinds and also served what passed for food in this world. It may taste like the food back home but was energy. They stood up as the light cycles derezzed. Placing the rods back into their storage buffers they turned and entered the establishment.

The two looked around after they entered. It looked a lot like some of the dance clubs they went to back in the real world. There was a dining area and a bar on one side. The other side appeared to be a dance floor where several people were dancing to the beat of the music. A DJ like figure stood behind a elevated console. Ron placed his hand on Kim's back and guided her to one of the tables. They sat down for a moment then Kim's hand touched the table top and a screen appeared on the tabletop. She noticed that it was the menu for the restaurant. The two of them selected what appeared to be sandwiches and a drink. Kim touched her headband and called Wade.

"Uhhh, Wade. I just thought of something. How do we pay for anything?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"No need for money here. Both of you are already running in the system and the system makes sure programs don't crash by lack of power. All you have to do is place your hand on the screen by the menu and approve the choice."

Kim placed her hand on the screen and it beeped. A small thank you note appeared on the screen and told them their order would be ready soon. Within a few seconds, their order rezzed into being on the table top. Ron giggled and reached for his sandwich.

"That is so cool."

Both of them ate their sandwiches and sipped on their drinks. Their eyes went to the dance floor where several others were dancing. Ron noticed a slight smile on Kim's lips. He stood and her hand.

"Want to dance?"

Kim smiled.

"Thought you would never ask."

Kim held onto Ron's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. They faced each other and began to dance with the music. It had been awhile since both of them had been able to dance with each other. Missions always seemed to pop up when there was a dance at the school. Ron loved the way Kim's hair all be it blue swirled around her head as she danced. Kim always watched Ron close when he danced. He may be clumsy at times but he was one of the best dancers she had even known or seen. One dance after another seemed to pass. They didn't realize it but they had acquired an audience as they danced. That was until a large male program approached Ron and pulled him out of the way. He stared at Ron as he reached for Kim.

"Cutting in. C'mere you, let's dance."

Ron's eyes flashed as he grabbed the man's arm.

"I didn't hearing the lady say she wanted to dance with you."

The man whirled and threw a punch at Ron's head. To Kim's amazement, Ron's hand flew up and caught the punch in midair. It stopped without Ron even straining. His face turned grim.

"Now let's play nice."

Ron shoved the man back sending him flying across to the dance floor into the raised platform. There were a number of screams as the dance floor cleared except for Kim, Ron, the man and some of his friends. The man stood and reached for the disk on his back.

"Bad move little script. Now you are gonna pay."

He spun and hurled his disk straight at Ron. Kim gasped as Ron's disk seemed to appear in his hands to block the other disk. Ron flicked his wrist and sent his disk to strike the other man in the chest. He was smashed back into the raised platform again and slid to the floor. Ron's disk returned to his hand and he put it back on his back. He picked up the man's disk in his hands and snapped it in two and threw the remains at the feet of the incredulous man.

"Now, I am being nice. Try anything again and somebody's gonna get hurt."

Kim ran up to Ron and grabbed his arm.

"R-R-Ron!"

He turned and took her into his arms. Then they noticed everyone whispering. They kept hearing the word "TRON".

The big program swallowed and stood up. He picked up the remains of his disk and approached the couple. He looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Hey. Look. I am really sorry about that. I didn't realize who you were. Believe me, you are the last program I would ever want to tackle. I have heard about you but never thought I would actually get to meet you, Tron. The upgrades look good on you. Thanks for what you did back then. Everyone still thinks you two are real heroes."

The man spun and walked quickly from the floor. The crowd parted as Kim and Ron left the dance floor and headed out the door. They walked quickly up the street and around the corner. Kim's hand flew up to her headset.

"Wade, were you monitoring us? What is going on? Who is this Tron and why does everyone think Ron is him?"

Wade's face appeared on Kim's screen.

"They must be mixing Tron with Ron. As for whom Tron is, years ago in your parents time there was a problem with what was then called 'Arpanet'. There was a large program taking over other programs and gaining control over them. Tron was a program/person that stopped him, he sorta saved their world back then."

Ron primped his hair with his hand.

"You hear that KP, the Ronster is a hero! Ahh-booo-yah!"

Kim rolled her eyes. Wade continued.

"Uhhhh, that's not all Kim. Tron had a girlfriend with him that helped him take down the program."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, well they will think I am her, no big!"

Wade pulled back from his screen.

"Ahhh, Kim her name was…. Yori."

"WHAT!"

Ron shriveled where he stood.

"Ohhhhboyyyyy"

* * *

Kim and Ron rode their lightcycles down another path looking for Shego and Drakken. After the altercation at the Progress Bar they had ridden to another section to restart their search. They had not gone far when their headsets beeped. Wade's face appeared in their screens.

"Kim, Ron. My scanners have picked up something that might be Shego. It looks just like it did before, yet something is strange. There is something else traveling with it."

Kim pulled her cycle to the side and stopped.

"Could it be Drakken with Shego?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I thought but there is something else. Two more signals have shown up on my scanners. These two seem to be following the first two. It must be a glitch in the scanners. I am sending the location to your units. You need to get over there as soon as possible to see what's going on. I'd check the first two signals first."

Kim nodded.

"Right, on our way! Let's ace this place Ron."

Kim shot off down the road with Ron right at her side. They traveled for a few minutes then stopped and dismounted their cycles. They derezzed back to the rods and the two teens stored them in their buffer. Kim motioned for Ron to follow her. The two of them quietly moved down what looked like an alley between two structures. Kim checked her screen and backed up against the wall behind her. She touched her finger to her lips signaling Ron to be extra quiet. Ron nodded and moved to her side. Kim glanced around the corner to see the same figure as before except this time there was a blue figure with it. It had to be Drakken. Kim motioned to Ron and made a counting motion with her hand. They would attack on the count of three. Ron nodded and pulled his disk from his back. Kim pulled her disk from her packet on her leg. With her other hand she started to count down when she made a fist they both jumped into the open.

"Okay Drakken just what do you think you are……"

They had to dive to the side has Shego threw her green disk at the two of them. Ron rolled to a knelling position and threw his disk. Shego dodged his disk and called her's back to her hand. Before she could throw it back at Ron Kim's disk knocked it from her hands. Shego did a number of handsprings back and while doing a spinning twist in the air she called her disk back to her. She landed on her feet and ran off down another alley with the blue figure disappearing down the same alley just in front of her. Kim and Ron chased the two up and down several of the alleys and streets and were getting closer with each turn. Kim's headset beeped and she answered the call.

"Now is really not the time Wade!"

Wade's voice came over her headset.

"I just wanted to let you know the other signals are closing on you."

Kim dodged another disk bolt.

"Thanks for the info, but right now I just about have them……OHHHFFFFF!"

Kim ran into something coming around the corner. Ron was so close behind her he tripped over Kim and fell into someone else with whomever Kim had run into. All four figures ended up in a pile of bodies, arms and legs.

"Watch it you, can't you keep out of someone's way."

"Shego, quit playing we need to find them."

"Kim are you okay."

"Ron! You didn't have to trip over me."

There was a moment of extreme silence as all four figures jumped to their feet.

"Shego!"

"Drakken"

" the Buffoon"

"Kimmie!"

Then all four voices said in unison.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

We hope that you have enjoyed the next chapter of Team Possible DataStream. It looks like they have had a meeting of the heads, bodies and everything else. If Drakken and Shego were the ones chasing the first two figures then just WHO are the first two figures?

Stay tuned to find out. Please leave a review.


End file.
